


A Better Beginning

by Thunder_Cakes



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Drabble, Multi, S6 E13: Happy Ending, Stevie and David's friendship is my everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Cakes/pseuds/Thunder_Cakes
Summary: She waits until they’re in the stairwell before she blurts: “Was it really that good?”David smirks at her. “Better than yours."little one shot set during the finale. Because there's no way Stevie left the whole *happy ending*  bit alone after that thumbs up
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	A Better Beginning

Stevie gags at David’s back while he blows Patrick another kiss and murmurs yet another I love you as he closes the apartment door. 

She waits until they’re in the stairwell before she blurts it out. “Was it really that good?”

David smirks at her. “Better than yours,” he says with a smirk tucked into the side of his mouth.

Stevie snorts. “Well I’d hope so. He was a professional and I wasn’t exactly trying to impress you. Gotta get Patrick’s money’s worth.”

“Mmhmm, I just feel like we remember things differently.” David takes the last floor with an extra bounce in his step. Stevie wants to joke about the benefits of a good orgasam, but she knows it has far more to his impending nuptials than anything. “I’m sure the guests who reported those noise complaints would agree.” He pushes the heavy door to the lobby with a grunt, the wince of exertion flitting across his face for a moment, only to be replaced with that quietly giddy smile he’s been wearing all afternoon. 

Stevie pauses in the doorway, watching her best friend warily eye the rain as he drapes his jacket over his head. Something heavy in her stomach dissipates and she finds herself smiling along with him. 

She’s still there when David opens the front door and turns to roll his eyes at her. “Stevie, come on!” He urges. “We’ve got two hours, and between your driving and my skin and hair routine, I’ll barely have enough time to get dressed as is.” 

Smile gone but that light feeling remaining, she huffs and shoves him out into the rain. “Yeah yeah. I’m right behind you.” And she would be. Today, tomorrow and every day after that. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> jeez I can't even write a fracking drabble without getting all soppy. Gross. 
> 
> But really, I love Stevie so much and her relationship with David is one of my favorite on television. Their commitment to and joy for each other is beautiful and understated and UGH i love them. Wanted another moment of just the two of them in the finale.


End file.
